User blog:Meta07/Fanfic: Eternal Wars - Chapter 19
You can read the other chapters here! Kohaku: Yeah, right, you better remember that link and re-read everything again and again and again if you're interested in this fanfic because Meta is a hopeless lazy slacker... ... Chapter 19: Appr Kohaku: FINALLY! Hey what the hell?!!! Kohaku: Because it took forever before you wrote something new... Just let me write it, will you? Kohaku: Fine, fine... Miyu: E... ehehe... Douglas: Yay! A new chapter! Wait, what's with the weird title?! O_O Bill: Ah well, she's always been pretty mental. ...Screw you characters, screw you... Anyways, it seems that this weird intro-ish section is taking place in... *rotates camera to reveal a flashing, crazy dance floor with all kinds of the most depraved dances you can think of* ...As usual, a party. Boy, do they love parties... Sean: Enjoy life when you still can, gurl! ...I'm your AUTHOR! Sean: Chill, gal. Why not have a little drink? *hands whisky* Wow thanks, but first, I'm not interested in alcohol and am underaged to drink it anyway, and second, you really expected me to write a chapter while being drunk?! Do you even want to know what it'll look like?! Sean: Glu glu glu... Sure thing I want to, gurl... Grrrr... Suddenly, a piercing sound can be heard in the dance hall, as if a tank is shooting right outside. Bretonnian General: WHAT? WHAT WAS THAT?! Phoenicia: EVERYONE, WATCH OUT! GET TO YOUR POSITIONS! FINALLY! I can now start my chapter properly without interference! Kohaku: CHEATER! QUIET! Chapter 19: Approach '_ _MEMOIR SYSTEM: LOG IN'_ _ _ SCANNING KEYCARD... _ _ KEYCARD ACCEPTED! _ _ USERNAME: HEADSYSOP _ _ INITIATING CHAT CONSOLE... _ _ CONNECTING TO: SYSOP2... _ HEADSYSOP: Hello? SYSOP2: Yes, Master? HEADSYSOP: Looks like it's about time. Let's initiate our plan! SYSOP2: I'm ready, Master! HEADSYSOP: You should have a strong reputation there by now, right? SYSOP2: Of course, Master. Everything's going well... HEADSYSOP: Very well! So, first we will need to trigger an event that will directly contact the main MEMOIR SYSTEM server... And for that, it'll take Azura. SYSOP2: ...and how am I supposed to transform her from here? HEADSYSOP: I'm not sure, actually. However, Azura has really strong ties with the Dream World without knowing it. Perhaps we'll find a way to make her transform by herself in the real world. Hmmm... SYSOP2: You are telling me to initiate our plan and yet you don't have a real plan? HEADSYSOP: W...well... A... anyway, it seems that the second one of the corruption devices has been activated! At this rate, something might happen, especially when that basturd has personal problems with one of our possible keys. That's what I meant by "it's about time!" SYSOP2: Ah... HEADSYSOP: Well then, I'll check back to you later! SYSOP2: Good bye, Master. _ DISCONNECTING FROM CHAT... _ *sigh* Sadly enough I can only chat with her through the MEMOIR SYSTEM console... Using Skype or even Wikia chat would've been more fun... Oh well, let's log out and listen to some music, then. '_ _MEMOIR SYSTEM: LOG OUT'_ _ 'December 23rd, 2012' 'Outside Zaregrad Hotel, 11:00 PM' Sean: Man, and here I thought I could enjoy that party a little bit longer... Although the sky is dark, the environment seems like it's been brighten up by the countless flashes from the guns and tank cannons, both from the drunk, over-partied Ganymede army and the newly arrived Deshion Army. Atsurya: Blast! It's so dark I can barely see a thing! Hate: I'll give out my experimental nighttime illuminating devices, tennou-sama! Atsurya: Sounds good, just do it! Hate: H...hai! Now let's see, where is it... *a tank shell suddenly hits near her* EEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!!! Then, a ninja appears and shields Hate. Kage: Beware, it's dangerous! Hate: A...arigatou! Now... Miraiko: KYAAAAAA!! *gets nearly shot at when setting up stage* Kage: Sensei! *runs to Miraiko* Hate: KYAAAAAA!! *a tank shell lands near her again* Kage: DARN! Both of them are hot, who should I pick?! Yoru: *shields Hate* Beware, it's dangerous! Hate: Arigatou! Now... AH! FOUND IT! TENNOU-SAMA! Hate then carries her crate of experimental illuminating devices to Atsurya, who then calls her subordinates and allies to give them the devices. By the way, the part just above was to substantially describe the danger of war. You see, someone gets nearly shot every.. Miraiko: LIES!!! FINE, it was so I can mention the characters again! Anyway... Atsurya: LISTEN EVERYONE! We have... wait a sec... Hey Hate, these are just flashlights! -________- Hate: B...but... *mikuru face* Scientific things needed scientific names! Atsurya: *sigh* Imperial rule 72... never trust a fancy name from a scientist... And then, the flashlights are given out, and... oh dear, it's that time when I have to describe a battle again... *sigh* Well, uh... let's see... etou... The tanks of both sides shoot at each other. It should be noted that, in these situations, most of the times the tank will explode immediately if a weak spot is penetrated, not like in those arcade games where the armor of all sides of the tank is equal and the tank can take many shells. Also, these tanks can move freely in this battlefield because, even though they are not all-terrain vehicles, their tracks can move quite well in city terrains. Besides, a tank cannon's flashes really brightly once shot because of the sheer force of the shot, making them the main "source" of light in this dark battlefield, even without Hate's flashlights. You should also know that a tank's shell... Sean: Suddenly, a lecture about tanks! *snipes an enemy* ...And there are brave soldiers risking their life to snipe enemies for their respective countries, their allies and their Union, too. Besides, the Ganymede Union have called supporting bombers, which then come a while later to wipe nearly all the low-class Deshion tanks away. But just some time later, Deshion's top-class stealth fighters also arrive and give the Ganymede air force a real hard time... Bill: That's better! *boomerangs an enemy* ???: Well well well... Myriad: Ah, that seems to be their commander! Kido: ... (What? Can't I get mentioned sometimes? ...Sh*t, I'm mentioned for absolutely no reasons at all once again! T_T Please give me some roles... Ah well...) *knives an enemy* Sakuya: Nice! Ignore her. *avoid Sakuya's angry knife* *invite Sakuya out of story* ???: That's right! I heard Meta promised serious battles, so here I am, to give you a fight! Kohaku: *sigh* Don't worry, you'll soon see that that derp has long lost the very ability of writing anything serious... ???: Enough chit-chatting, let's go! The mysterious commander then pulls out his sword and attempts to slash Kohaku, but Atsurya runs toward her and shields her. Atsurya: *clashes sword with ???* Kuh! Wait! You,... you are... As Atsurya gets a close-up look of the mysterious commander since she's face-to-face with him with a flashlight, Atsurya drops her sword in shock. Atsurya: No, no way. Why...? Atsurya then looks at the commander's chest to find a faint glowing red light. Atsurya: Kuh... no... The commander then attempts to use his skeletal/death-metal-looking sword to finish the shocked Atsurya, but then a badass samurai with a nice brown cape and a leaf hat suddenly arrives and defend her. ???: Kuh! Who are you?! Mysterious Samurai?: I am like a free spirit, that protects the weak. A lonely samurai with nowhere else to go, except to resolve what I think is immoral, and help all those in need. As strong as fire, as tough as earth, and as mysterious as darkness, that's who I am. Atsurya: Slice the feces, Kenshi... =__=" Kenshi then takes her leaf hat off. Kenshi: Mou~... you needn't reveal my identity like that, tennou-sama! Atsurya: Anyway, arigatou... and welcome back... Kenshi: Kuh! So who are you fighti... no... just no... Kenshi is terrified when she finally has a good look on the mysterious corrupted Deshion commander, since it's someone she knows better than anyone else. ???: Hmph,... so that's just you... The commander then takes out two skeletal swords, holding each of them with one of his hands, then slashes a shocked Kenshi's sword with each sword once, completely slicing it to 3 pieces. Kenshi then kneels down hopelessly while still looking in horror, her eyes completely void and wide open. Kenshi: No... please spare me... *trembles* ???: *smirks* Oh, don't worry,... of course I will spare you! No time to waste when I still have one more of my little apprentices right here... The commander then points one of his swords towards Atsurya, who holds her Mirage Excalibur up in defense. Atsurya: You... you know nothing about me! ???: Oh? *smirks* I know everything about you! *the commander says as he slowly steps forward* I know how much you sucked at swordsmanship. *steps* I know how much of a girly hopeless crybaby you were. *steps* It was all because of that b**ch sword that you've got today! Hajjjxx... What a waste of a good sword! That's like giving a computer to a caveman. Atsurya: Y...you... ???: Oh? Are you gonna fight? *holds one of his swords forward* HA? COME! I'M WAITING! Atsurya: DON'T YOU DARE MOCK THIS SWORD! Atsurya then leaps toward the commander as she shouts, then swings her sword to create a huge Sword Beam towards the commander. However, the shadowy figure effortless uses his left sword to block the Sword Beam, then when Atsurya attempts to lunge and swing her sword at him, he just uses his right sword to slash the Excalibur as it comes toward him, pushing Atsurya and her sword away to the ground. Afterwards, he points his left sword upwards, and from its tip a black beam shoots up, which creates a purple spiral in the sky. From the spiral, dozens of ghastly skeletal warriors descend and wreak havoc on the battlefield, seriously damaging the Ganymede Union side. Sean: GUH! *shoots a skeletal warrior* Wh... what the hell is going on?! Atsurya: Kuh... *tries to stand up* Y... you... Bill: ATSURYA! Let us handle this! Hate: Yeah! If we all gang up on him together we will defeat him, tennou-sama. Atsurya finally manages to stand up, albeit shakily. Atsurya: No... There's still a war going on. You take care of the army, or else we'll lose. *points sword towards the commander* Let me handle him. ???: Heh... How "strategic"... as if you've ever been able to defeat anyone in a duel back then! The commander then points his right sword towards Atsurya, commanding some of his skeletal warriors to attack her. Atsurya then tries to fight back and defeats some of them, but when they start surrounding her, she starts having a hard time, and eventually she's caught off-guard and a skeleton is going to stab her from the back when she's trying to fight one from her front. However, when the damage has almost been done, suddenly a metal fan flies toward the skeleton and slices him, making him disappear into thin air. The fan then returns, like a controllable boomerang, slicing some more skeletons on its way. Meanwhile, Atsurya manages to kill the skeleton in front of her, ending the attack. ???: ... ... HEH! ... This is new. A hand extruding out (am I using the right word? :S) of a yukata's sleeve is then seen catching the returned fan. Atsurya then looks back to find a certain imperial dancer standing there, supporting her. Kazeki: Don't worry, tennou-sama. I'll help you. This... is personal for me, too. Atsurya: *nods* *smiles* Arigatou. Then, please help me with him, if you will. ???: Oooooooh~... interesting! *smirks* Atsurya: So interesting you'll fall! *slashes* ???: *defends with his right sword* Hmph! What can you do to me? Hm? *glances backward* Kazeki then rushes towards the commander's back and attempts to hit him with her dual tessens, but the commander easily repels her attack and block the fans with his left sword, repelling Kazeki and Atsurya backwards, and breaking Kazeki's fans in the process, but Kazeki quickly takes out another pair of fans from the back of her yukata. Atsurya: Kuh! Kazeki: Hmph! ???:''' Well well well... you've been on the offensive position for so long, girls! The commander then rushes towards Atsurya and slashes her furiously with both of his swords. His slashes are so fast that Atsurya fails to see them, leading her to just point her sword upwards and wiggle it in hope that it'll successfully blocks the slashes, which it actually does for a while. But then the Mirage Excalibur starts to crack, while Atsurya is closing her eyes and cringing in a very defensive stance. '''Atsurya: Gnnnnnnh.... ???: Hmph, fool. *continues slashing* Kazeki: TENNOU-SAMA! Kazeki then attempts to throw her tessens at the commander while he's busy with Atsurya, but 2 skeletal warriors just come and block her fans while killing themselves in doing so, their swords dropping to the ground. Afterwards, many skeletal warriors surround Kazeki, in order to give the commander the chance to deal with Atsurya alone. Kazeki: Kya! T...tennou-sama! Atsurya: Gnnnnnn.... someone, please do something! Meanwhile, the others are too busy with tanks and fighters and such things to notice. Kazeki: Well... *sigh* I'll try this... Kazeki then uses her special skill: she spins around furiously then creates a tornado with her fans, which blows all of the skeletal warriors surrounding her upwards, while also allowing her to jump high to their positions. Kazeki: HEY! LOOK HERE! As she says that, the skeletal warriors disintegrate while their swords remain. As the tornado clears up, Kazeki then uses her fans to blow the airborne swords towards the commander in his back. ???: Hm? The commander then slashes Atsurya's sword one last time to fling it away, then quickly turns backwards and slashes the falling swords furiously to fling them away and defend himself. Each time he slashes, 2 or 3 of those swords fly away, and then after a while, with his supersonic swords skill, all the swords have fallen to the ground, while he's still completely unfazed. ???: Hmph, like that would affect WHA! The commander then uses both of his swords to defend himself from both directions, after learning that while he was deflecting the swords, Atsurya has picked up her sword while Kenshi has landed on the ground and rushed towards him, and now they're trying to hit him at the same time. Atsurya is trying her hardest to use the cracking Mirage Excalibur to hold the commander's sword in place, while Kazeki is trying to use her two fans to clamp his other sword, in order to prevent him from slashing again, but also freezing the three in place in the process. Atsurya: Gnnnnnnnnh...... ???: Hmph... You've improved, huh? But GAH! A skeletal sword is then seen extruding right out of the place where his corrupting device is, and a breathing Kenshi is seen using it to stab him in the back. The commander then falls to the ground, while Kenshi pulls the sword out of him. Atsurya: ...Wow, arigatou gozaimasu, Kenshi-san, Kazeki-san. Kazeki: We're glad we've been of use, tennou-sama. But... anou... is it fine to leave him like this? Kenshi: Don't worry, knowing him, that'd be far from enough to kill him. Besides, I have this first-aid kit from Mizuki right here. Kazeki: Wow, you are neet, I mean, neat, Kenshi-sama! Sometime before... 'Raikengrad Nendoroids Factory, 5:00 PM' Worker: HELP! SOMEONE! HELP! I TRIPPED OVER A BRICK AND MY LEG IS BLEEDING! Mizuki: *rushes toward the worker* What is it, Honda-san? Oh dear, let me see... Don't worry, I'll get a first aid kit for you. After a while... Worker: HHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLPPP!!! Mizuki: *troubled* E...etou... where's the first-aid kit?! Roma: *silently hands Mizuki a piece of paper* Paper: Oh, btw, I reckoned that a first-aid kit would be better for war than a figures factory so I took it to support our troops. Peace. ~Nodachi Kenshi Mizuki: .... *silently goes out* Etou... the first-aid kit is... gone... *pushes her fingers together awkwardly* Worker: WHAAAAT???!!! *cries* HOLY F**K! DAMN F**K! THE F**KING LEG! F**K! IT HURTS! F**K! I'LL SUE YOU FOR POOR MEDICAL CARE! I'LL! F**KING! SUE! YOU! OUCH! *embraces leg while continue crying* F**K! Mizuki: I.I.I.I.II.II.II.... Please don't. These nendoroids are... are... *sob* BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH~!!!! *cries* Roma then looks at the injured worker and the crybaby, then looks back at the note, now in her hand, and sigh. 'December 24th' 'Zaregrad Hotel Battlefield, 1:00 AM' Kenshi: You should thank Mizuki-chan. She was kind enough to personally gift me that. Kazeki: Hehe... please forward my gratitude to Mizuki-san, then. Meanwhile, the Ganymede Union troops gain an upper hand as more reinforcements from other captured areas come, while Deshion's reinforcements stop coming, because apparently Decker is reserving his weapons... Added with the commander's defeat, the battle soon ends with the Ganymede side victorious. Bill: Well then, Ms. Atsurya, who is he? Atsurya: Daima Icchou. One of my father's generals, and was mine and Kenshi's swordsmanship mentor. However, when Decker striked and killed my father, he felt that his rightful master and emperor was no longer there, so he quitted and became a mercenary. The most notable freelancer in all of Japana. And then afterwards, I became the empress... Then he recommended Kazeki, his niece, to serve as a royal dancer, because.. Meanwhile, Icchou has waken up. Icchou: Because this little girl loved music. Man, she sure sucked at swordsmanship. Pathetically blocking while cringing like that, you sure haven't improved much, huh? Atsurya: ...Yes, I haven't always been a swordswoman... Icchou: Well, at least you're still better than dem skeletons. Those dumb guys never listen when I tell them to just f**king throw the swords away and use their sharp skeletal claws or something to just fight bare-boned. Haha, got that? Kenshi: ...Was that supposed to be funny? Icchou: Seriously though. Like they are afraid of damaging their nails or something. You know, like they have nails at all... f**king idiots. Kenshi: Yeah, I know how having stupid comrades or minions feel... *glances at Douglas, Bill and Raymond, who are playing pok'er*' Icchou: Still, as always my Kazeki-chan is again the star of the show. Seriously, after all those years and you still suck. Getting your sword easily cut into three pieces and got lucky... you pu**ies sure need a refresher course to improve sometimes. Kenshi: Geez, fighting with a corrupted you almost made me forget how much of a faggot you've always been. Icchou: Hey, you don't say that to your sensei, you dumbf**k! Kenshi: What did you...?! *draws sword out* Kazeki: *stand between Kenshi and Icchou* E...ehehe... l...let's just calm down, please? And that's how the Ganymede Union passes yet another victorious day with lots of laughs, lots of poker, lots of whisky, lots of pervy stories, and of course lots of senseless quarrelings. However, the danger has only just begun... 'Thanatos Valley, 8:00 AM' Deshian troops is seen marching and filling the whole valley, Cavaliers, SPGs, and MONARCHIES behind them, while a gigantic yellow spider-tank is seen clinging on a sideway cliff, with a twisted man on top of it. Daryan B.: ADVANCE, YOU MORONS! WALK 'TILL YOU ARE BREAK, AND THEN KEEP WALKING! THIS IS OUR LAST GODDAMN CHANCE! DESTROY EVERY F**KING THING ON THE WAY, DUMB*SSES! A shell from the gigantic cannon on the spider tank is then seen destroying a small camp with the Ganymede flag on it (will draw Ganymede flag later? ÒvÓ), and then the army keeps walking past the camp, all emotionless except Daryan, as if nothing has happened. 'December 24th' 'Zaregrad Hotel, 10:00 PM' Atsurya: Anou... why are we still in this place?! Phoenicia: B...because... Miyu: CHRISTMAS PARTY TIME!!! *rings handbell in a sexy Ms. Santa outfit* Atsurya: Well, I appreciate Christmas but still... why are we partying in the middle of an intense war while Deshion's forces are probably blowing some of our camps with giant tanks? Bretonnian General: *drunk as always* Guuuuurrrlll... There's this saying: "Party while you still can because why not?" Glu glu glu... Atsurya: Aaaaaaaand.... who's that quote from?! Bretonnian General: General David of the Bretonnian Army, in December 24th 2012, babe! Atsurya: Yeah, riiiiiiiight... David: Btw, gurl... *puts arm around Atsurya's shoulders* Dun try to act kool while you're wearing the same kind of hottie outfit as that clock babe, gurl! The camera then zooms out a bit to show Atsurya's whole gorgeous body in a Santa costume instead of just a close-up with a face. Atsurya: *blush* Phoenicia: E....ehehe... So yeah, the cast is having an outrageous Christmas party at the Zaregrad Hotel's nightclub completed with fake (and real) snow (don't ask how the real snow came in), Christmas ornaments, pop music that may or may not have much to do with Christmas, and a certain Rueno Yuki flying in the sky in a sleigh while dropping Ms. Santa outfits and trying her hardest to dodge Deshion's stealth Illus 5 fighters "just passing by" while screaming and wondering why she's here. And etou... that's pretty much it. Sorry, I can't think of anything more to describe a Christmas party properly, I just felt like putting it in. Plus, the chapter is already pretty long so... Gosh, I really need to take some kind of storytelling and describing class sometimes... 'December 28th' 'Thanatos Valley, 9:00 AM' So after a few more little battles won with the help of Morgan Freeman and his holy mammals, and a few more wild parties every night, in one of which Atsurya did a Mirage Excalibur in the restaurant because she's already been so weary of this super heinous intentional torment, but luckily no one was harmed because she accidentally hit a secret trapdoor while plunging the sword down to execute the skill, leading her to be trapped in a wine cellar underground and David had to "rescue" her before scolding her because her skill blasted most of the vodka barrels nearby, the Ganymede Union army has finally came to Thanatos Valley, where the Deshians are having borscht and drinking molotovs around a campfire. Apparently, someone also decided to secretly use the Warender as a sauna but he gets found out and shot by Daryan afterwards. Deshian Soldier: Uhh.... sir? Daryan B.: WHAT?! *still pissed with the Warender stinking of sweat* Deshian Soldier: Why did we sit here doing nothing, again? Daryan B.: Look, after this valley, it's all cities... Deshian Soldier: Ah... Daryan B.: AND HOW THE F**K DO YOU THINK THIS THING WILL FIT IN ANY CITY'S NORMAL STREETS?!!! The absent-minded Deshian soldier then look at the Warender, which has a footspan of over 50m, again before getting the idea. Deshian Soldier 2: LOOK! THE ENEMIES HAD COME! Sean: So you see, last year I decided to watch this war film together with my ex and then.. Douglas: Uh... Sean? *sees Warender's main cannon aiming at them* Sean: Oh God, it was fantastic! The sensation! I can still hear the sounds from that time, what a fantastic movie! *A shell from the Warender's main cannon near-misses Douglas and Sean* WOW! How surround, that gun sound! I can still hear it as clear as day! Douglas: SEAN?! Sean: Sadly though, that chick silently dumped me a short while later because she was such a coward she couldn't stand war films, bummer... *a shell from a Monarchy tank near-misses Douglas* Douglas: SEAN, RETURN TO METAPLANET, GOSH!!! *another tank shell near-misses Sean* Sean: *sniff* I miss her, she was such a nice and tender girl, though still nowhere near as fine as Kenshi. *snipes a Cavalier to destroy it the same way he did in Chapter 17* By the way, I'm badass, so I can talk while walking into a battlefield as much as I like! Douglas: ...Screw it... *sets up his Juggernaut to fight with the infantry troops around the Deshion tanks* Myriad: By the way, Meta, before you continue, please just get straight to the main action to avoid yet another tedious paragraph about how you can't write a story! ...*offended* Meanwhile, The Warender uses its jet engines... or some other magical sci-fi stuff, I'm not sure, under its legs to jump and cling on a side of the valley, and walk on it while shooting lots of the Ganymede tanks with the main cannons while killing a lot of soldiers with the machineguns mounted on each of its 8 legs. Meanwhile, the Monarchies are also dealing huge to the Ganymede troops with its long-range SPG guns, while the Cavaliers rush forward and fight with some of the Ganymede tanks in drifting battles, like cavaliers jousting, their tracks spark the ground and their cannons colliding with each other like lances. Meanwhile, the Deshion infantry is also using molotovs to help their tanks, although some of them are already too drunk (molotov is a SERIOUSLY strong kind of wine!) they collapse anyway and get defeated effortlessly. The Ganymede bombers and bombcopters (?!) in the sky can suppress the damage somewhat by bombing the Cavaliers and Monarchies, though with their small bombs each Monarchy will take quite a few bombs before going down. However, many of them are easily shotdown by the Warender's gigantic AA guns mounted on its side (since the Warender's clinging on the side of a valley, its side is heading up, remember?), and their bombs can hardly damage the Warender's ultra-strong side armor, especially when it's positioned in such a dodgy angle, though some bombs did destroy some small turrets on a side and a few legs. Moreover, there's also Deshion's stealth fighters and attackers to care about, as they are swarming around like mosquitos striking many bombers down. The Ganymede escort fighters are desperately fighting back, but they aren't as effective because a large division of them is gone: Haruka's elite Ouka squad and attack copters (reminder: Haruka has been sick since Chapter 14). Still, Ganymede's largest concern is the Warender, since it's nothing like what they've known before. Atsurya: SWORD BEAM! Kuh, they are so strong, especially that thing... Deshion: BRING IT ON, MOTHAFAKKAS! NOT EVEN THE HOLY BOVINE CAN SAVE YOU NOW! DIE! *fires main cannon and walks forward (with the Warender)* DIE! *fires main AA flak and walk forward* DIE!!! *throws molotov and the Warender again moves forward* David: Crap... The Warender, along with Deshion's tanks, keeps wreaking havoc. Soon, flames and explosions scorch the whole already deserted valley. Atsurya: *Sword Beam a tank* *avoids tank shell* Kuh! We can't just keep going on like this! David: HEY! DO WE HAVE ANY OMINOUS GIGANTIC SPIDER TANK OVER THERE? ... Atsurya: ... *facepalms, with a shed of tears in her eyes* Phoenicia: ...*yuiface* Atsurya: *whispers to Phoenicia's ears* Hey, why did we agree to pick this guy as ultimate commander again?! Phoenicia: No idea... Ah! Maybe it was the round of booze he gave all the other ambassadors at the meeting or something... Atsurya: ...*sigh* Politicians sure are corrupted. Phoenicia: WATCH OUT! Phoenicia and Atsurya then quickly jumps away as a tank shell from the Warender approaches them. Phoenicia: Let's run to the back, Atsurya! We have to preserve our own lives... Atsurya: But that's unheroi.. Phoenicia then points towards the platoon of infantry and light tanks and some cavaliers surrounding the Ganymede army from the back. Atsurya then turns her head around multiple times, looking at the incoming platoon, then at the invincible spider tank, then at the "lightly" armed platoon again,... and finally she decides to go battle the platoon. Raymond: Oh c'mon! There must be someone who can battle this ridiculous thing! Hey! Where're all the ice cream trucks?! Douglas: Oh c'mon, your ray of doom can't do sh*t on that thing! Raymond: You'll never know, my friend, you'll never know... Douglas: Plus, do you want to eat molten ice cream? Because that would be the only thing available in a place like this! Raymond: ...you'll never know, my friend, you'll never know... Myriad: Wait a sec... why don't we try using our tanks and SPGs to destroy the feet? Raymond: Well, I reckon that you understood that not all the tanks can aim high towards that cliff, and in this panicking state not all tanks can even aim well. However, we did try, but the results weren't good enough. The armor is just too thick! Myriad: WHAT?! The armor on a foot along is harder than a full-size heavy tank?! Raymond: *shrugs* Well, whoever designed that spider tank wasn't an idiot, he knew to make the feet as hard as possible for stability. Myriad: What about telling some of our fighters to fly low and attack those feet?! Raymond: Well, that'd be hard for them with all those AAs, but let's try... By Myriad's and Raymond's orders, some of the Ganymede fighters on the sky then descend to approach the Warender on... eh... cliffside-level. Few made it past the storm of AA bullets, and even when they manage to line up with the spider, their little rockets and machineguns can only do minimal damage on the tank's feet, before they are shot down either by the tank's leg machineguns or 4 great rocket launchers. After the failed attack, the tank's two front feet are damaged, but just by a bit. Raymond: *sigh* *shakes head* Myriad: ...is that thing invincible?! Daryan B.: GAAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! HAVE A GOOD LOOK, YOU WEAKLING! LOOK AT THE THING THAT WILL END THIS GODDAMN WAR!!! Raymond: Gosh, someone tell that mental patient to shut up! Myriad: Gnnnnn.... Daryan C.: Uhm... can I speak with you for a bit, General Raymond? Raymond: Yes, Daryan? Daryan C. then drags Raymond away and whispers something into his ear. They are standing too far away, I can't hear their whisper. ...Hey, wait! I'm the narrator! Let me hear your whispers, darn it! *run toward Daryan and Raymond* Raymond: (Gosh, this lad doesn't know anything about privacy!) *huff puff* So, what were you Raymond: NO, you can't do that! That's a brilliant plan, but... Ah, it seems like they've finished discussing! Daryan C.: But, General Raymond, you've always taught me to sacrifice myself for the greater good. Raymond: But... but... *sigh* Clichéd stuff incoming... Myriad: Stop ruining all the drama... ... Daryan C.: I've always been a dumb guy, General Raymond? With this sacrifice, not only will our nation advance to victory, but I will also to die happily. Raymond: But... *sigh*... well, then... If you've said that, then I'll go prepare the truck for you... Raymond then tell some of his troops to prepare a mysterious large truck for Daryan. Raymond then shakes Daryan's hand as Daryan enters the truck. Raymond: Well... I guess this is farewell then, Daryan... Daryan C.: I... I won't disappoint you, sir! Raymond: Good. Oh, and one more thing. Daryan C.: Yes, sir? Raymond then gives Daryan an Appian Medal of Honor. Daryan C.: Heh... why are you giving this to me now... Raymond: Well then, good luck on your mission, Colonel Daryan Cantor. Daryan C.: Thank you, sir! Daryan then enters the truck and rushes towards the Warender. Daryan C.: Blazer,... this is enough! Today, the Daryan name will be erased from history! And I'm glad with that, since you, inglorious basterd, have tainted that name Daryan B.: Hm? There's something coming? Psch. TROOPS, GET THAT TRUCK! Some of the nearby tanks, machinegun vehicles and infantry, along with the Warender's front defensive guns, then focus their fire on Daryan C.'s truck, but his mad driving skillz along with the truck's thick armor helped him get through. Daryan's doing absolutely anything to get past the storm of bullets.He speeds up, he turns, he drifts, he glides on the cliff (!), he wheelies (?!), he activates nitro (??!!), he engages in bullet time (???!!!)! After a while of epic and unrealistic driving, he finally manages to approach the Warender, and is planning to get "below" it even though his truck is worn out. Daryan B.: WTF?! GNN... ACTIVATE THE NAPALM DUMP! Daryan C.: Heh. Just as planned, Blazer! For explanation, the Warender has a large "napalm dump" at the bottom of its main body (pictured), which is basically a giant flamethrower that can spread fire all across its underside so that it'd burn down or at least shoo away anyone and anything brave enough to go under it to try to wreak havoc on its feet. However, the flame has also been optimized so that it won't be enough to harm the feet themselves. So, Daryan B. activates the napalm dump, but Daryan C. still rushes into the burning flame. Myriad: NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Raymond: *lowers head and closes his eyes, then sighs* Daryan B.: Heh, stupid thing... As Daryan C. runs underneath the warender attempting to get to its center, his truck burns violently. However, it can still run, somewhat. Eventually, it manages to reach the destination, right below the napalm dump,... but then instantly explodes. Daryan B.: WHAT THE F**.. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!! As Daryan C.'s truck explodes, the rocket hidden inside the truck's cargo shoots out from the top and goes right into the napalm dump. Along with the napalm dump's extremely high heat exhaustion, the rocket explodes so hard inside the thing that the explosion completely blows the napalm dump apart, and creates a thrust so hard it pushes the whole Warender out of the cliffside, its feet can't hold tight anymore. And thus, the Warender is blew away and drops, with its side hitting the ground, all its movement mechanisms pretty much disabled. It's now just a giant sitting duck blocking the valley. Daryan B.: N...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Raymond: ATTENTION, ALL AERIAL UNITS, focus all your bombs on the Warender! That's a top priority order. And then, all the remaining bombers and bombcopters then gather above the Warender and drop their payload on it. The Warender desperately tries to shoot the incoming Ganymede tanks with its still functional main cannon, but to no avail, since all the Ganymede soldiers are now aware of its thin line of fire. Daryan B.: NOOOOOOO!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!! F**K NOOOOO!!!!! *continuously scratches head* EJECT! EJECT! LET ME GET OUT OF HERE, YOU FOOLS!!! Daryan B. then tries to press the Eject button, but it doesn't work. It doesn't eject him or anyone else outside. Instead, it just shows a message on the Warender's main internal display: Deshians don't look back! Daryan B.: Ha.... hahaha.... ahahaha... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! SO THIS IS IT, HUH? THIS IS IT, YOU SICK BASTARD?! DICKEEEEERRRRRR!!! As Daryan Blazer screams, parts and parts of the Warender blow up one by one because of the rain of bombs from above as the remaining side AA guns desperately try to shoot something but they can only hit birds and clouds. Finally, the Warender itself blows up in an epic explosion. With the Warender down, the Deshion army then dissipates in chaos, and the Ganymede side quickly claims victory on the Thanatos valley. David: YES! BRILLIANT! Phoenicia: YAT.TAAAAAAAA~!!!!! Myriad: *phew* Raymond: *sigh* Well... *claps* That was a great farewell show, Daryan... *sheds a tear* Atsurya: Well... *smiles* it's high time we go, I guess? David: Yeah, and we're gonna host a HUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE party tonite, babe! Atsurya: Oh gosh, please stop with that... T_T Phoenicia: Ahaha... The remaining Ganymede troops then march forward with joy and pride, towards the heart of the Deshion Union: Damongrad. 'December 29th, 2012' 'Damongrad Pandaemonia, 8:00 AM' As an enormous square of Deshian soldiers is solemnly standing in front of a huge palace covered in snow, with its large bell slowly, ominously ringing, a man with a red coat and a scar on his face slowly walks to the front. He sweeps his eyes once around the army, then raises his Harvester. Decker: ATTENTION! Deshian Soldiers: HO! *stomp on the ground, then stand straight with emotionless faces* Behind the Pandaemonia palace, a gigantic trapdoor then lowers, and then rises back up after a while, with a gigantic military-green tank on top. When the trapdoor has completely risen up, the mobile fortress then rotates its main turret so it faces the front of the palace, its three cannons clearly visible ATOP the enormous Pandaemonia. Decker: ADVANCE!!! '--CHAPTER 19 END--' Profiles Unlocked/Updated! *'Daima Icchou the Dark Knight (Age 53): '''Atsurya and Kenshi's former swordsmanship trainer, and a respected general under Atsurya's father's rule. He quitted the imperial army after Atsurya's father was killed by Decker and Atsurya became the new Empress in the First Japanese-Deshion War, out of grief for his deceased leader. He got captured and corrupted by Decker and Daryan Blazer some time before the Second Japanese-Deshion War. According to him, Atsurya and Kenshi were actually very bad swordswomen by his standards despite their skills and fame. *'Gyoukoshidou Atsurya the Royal Knight (Updated): Turns out she hasn't always been fond of the way of the swords, and only focused on swordsmanship as a duty for an Empress after her father was killed in the First Japanese-Deshion War. -- COMMENTARY -- '''Kenshi: *looks around* He's not here, right? Kohaku: Hmm... nope. You can go on. Kenshi: Just so you know, Daima Icchou can be a real Derpy Incarnate of the Cocky King at times... Kazeki: Derpy Incarnate of the Cocky King? *yuiface* Raymond: Oh? I actually think he's pretty funny. Kenshi: Yeah, only if you like watching someone getting scolded in th EEEEEEEEEKKK!!! Kenshi looks around to see Icchou putting one of his swords on her neck. Icchou: So.... what were you talking about? Hmm? Kenshi: W...when did you come here?! Kage: *clinging on ceiling* Art of the badass corrupted officers, babe! Kenshi: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???!!! Icchou: Well then, I'll need to "have some tea" with this girl for a bit... you can close this Commentary section now. Kenshi: *dragged out of commentary room by Icchou with a yuiface* T...Tennou-sama, save MEEEEEEEEEE~....... Atsurya: ...*digs despair pit* Technical Weapons Raymond: ....So, who will present about the weapons today? ... ...... ... Raymond: Eh... anyone? Sean: Sir, I've got mail from Meta saying that since you are the one who's gotten in contact with the Warender the most out of all living characters, you should present it today! Raymond: WHAT?! But, I haven't prepared for it! Bill: Just say what you know! Raymond: B... but... Kohaku: Just do it already! Myriad: Yep, just do it already! Phoenicia: *smile* Please do... Atsurya: -_______________- Raymond: Alright, alright! *walk on stage* Eh... you already know what I'm going to present, so eh... DXP-8 Warender: One of Deshion's new flagship tanks, issued to general Daryan Blazer. Eh... What do I know, it's a gigantic spider tank and eh... it has lots and lots of dakka, you know, huge main gun, manual laser gun on copula, dozens of small machineguns on its body and legs, many AA flaks, four rocket launchers,... oh, and it also has a huge "napalm dump" to guard its underside, which contributed to its demise! Eh... that's it. Atsurya: -_______________- Raymond: WHAT? I've said everything I know! Sean: *clap* .... *clap* ... *clap* ... Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfics Category:Eternal Wars